Disturbed
by Link131
Summary: I try to deny what's happening. I know though, and I watch her fade away. Rating it T now, will change it if it goes into M category...
1. Fade Away

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own iCarly =[**

**Ahhh finally putting up chapter 1 of the multi fic I've been working on! Enjoy! I might as well tell you now, it isn't going to be a normal iCarly fic. Basically I'm mixing my own imagination with my favorite shows etc. :P I'd explain more but I don't want to give anything away quite yet. ^.^**

* * *

September 25th, what a day. It started out like any other day, but then…

"I'm going to the store honey. I assume your going to Carlys soon?"

My mother asked.

"Of course mom, shows tonight." I replied as I gathered my "nerdy" stuff as Sam would call it. I then proceeded to walk, err no sprint out the door. Mom's been cleaning this week and that's just not a good time, very bad time.

"Ill see you later then. Oh wait, don't forget your lotion!"

I heard before I seen the awful little bottle come soaring through the air, bouncing off me with a small thump.

"oh dear god…"

I stared at the bottle and then at my mom. Contemplating if I should grab the bottle or make a break for it she answers that for me.

"FREDDIE! Are you okay?" she shrieked before breaking out into a run towards me. That decides it I thought as I turned around and started to fumble with the Shay's doorknob. Finally opening it I shoved myself in before slamming and locking it.

* * *

Letting out a sigh of relief I turned around to see Carly and Sam. Ha she's early for once…weird. Any who seeing as how mom was trying to break down the door to give me that damned lotion I quickly dove behind Sam, a smirk forming across her face after she realized what was happening. She begun to open her mouth, ready to unleash obscenities at my psychotic mom and me but apparently decided against it.

The banging slowed down soon enough then abruptly halted, as you can hear the pitter-patter of footsteps walking off.

Getting up I realized I was cowering behind Sam; granted, it was from my mom, but still… A blush crept across my face and I scrambled to the peep hole. Glancing out I confirmed she had given up. I saw Spencer emerge from his room before glancing around the room.

"She's gone Spence, don't worry."

I said, and then followed the girls upstairs to our studio.

I began to set up my equipment to get ready for our show until I realized I forgot my Avi cord for the laptop.

"Brb guys. I have to go get the" I begun to say before Sam grabs me and shoves me into the elevator and says something along the lines of "We don't care."

* * *

I glance at the time I have left until the show starts, 23 minutes. Perfect, I hate being stressed before the show..grr. I go to my apartment when I realize I don't have the key to get in. Just wonderful! I ponder the idea of going to see if mom would give me the key, or if I should just go back inside. Meh…better go get the elusive key I thought, rushing over to the elevator and spam clicking the down button. Hope I'll be able to catch mom in time.

As I sprint out the elevator I hear Lewbert start shouting that he just cleaned the floor. I scoff and drag my sneaker across it, glancing at the long black line I left, before barreling outside.

**A/N: Go rebel Freddie lawl.**

* * *

The bitter wind and exhaustion begin to set in and sting at me as I approach the store mom was going to.

I see the store in my sights, but not mom. Must be in the store already I thought, quickly glancing at the time left before the show starts. I slow down into a brisk jog as I begin to cross the street to go to the store when a noise catches my attention. Curiosity giving in I head towards the noise, and as I get closer I confirm its my mom talking with several other unknown voices.

I walk into the darkness, realizing I should have brought a flashlight or something. Locating the voices were coming from a nearby alleyway I approach it, confusion settling in since my mom always told me "alleyways are dangerous."

I see her in my sights finally and approach, noticing four figures around her.

* * *

"Hey mom? I forgot my…" I managed to get off, before two deafening bangs light up the shadows. I stand in my place bewildered for a moment as I watch her collapse. I hear the four figures bickering then dart off, tossing her purse aside.

Instinct kicks in as I begin to dial 911, kneeling beside my mother in the process.

She begins to whisper my name and I silence her, telling her to save her strength. I explain to the operator what happened as I sit beside her, watching her breaths become more and more sudden.

"Freddie…Spencer…Kitchen counter." I catch between my mom's rackety breathing watching her stop struggling.

"Mom?" I yelp out, trying to deny what's happening. I know though, and I watch her fade away.


	2. Searing torment

**To my reviewers**..

**Sockstar - **uhh no jesus wont be in this story. Sorry! ;)

**Disco** - Thanks for the review. Bad freddie ftw. :) You'll have to wait and find out. :) Im mean like that hehe...

**Well..enjoy chapter 2 of Disturbed!**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat there motionless until the ambulance came. Then the barrage of questions from the police.

"Can you identify…"

I tuned them out, already having told them several times before yet they kept on antagonizing me.

I looked at my phone that was vibrating. Carly has texted me like 9 times so far already with something along the lines of "where are you?!?!?!?" Even Sam texted a few saying what's up. I smiled at this, after all it's a rare occasion when she actually cares about anything I do/say.

"Hey kid? You got a place to stay?"

I caught from one of the several people surrounding me. I thought for a second, remembering moms dying words.

"Yeah. I believe so."

I concluded from those words that Spencer could possibly adopt me, which would be just like my mom. Having adoption papers ready, which is quite the pessimistic attitude isn't it? Not so bad a thought though now…

"Need a ride?" the man said again, probably thinking I was lying to him.

I shook my head and began to ask the police if it's okay to go home. Confirming I could I slowly started to walk away, glancing at the sympathetic looks and that alleyway one last time. I hate being pitied I thought and was on my way.

* * *

More vibrating arose from my pocket; however, I decided to answer this time.

"Hey" I got out, waiting for yet another onslaught of words to befall me.

"Where are you? Everything okay?" asked the overly worried Carly. Well then again, I don't really miss iCarly unless something big happened…

"uhh…yeah I'm fine."

I realized I hesitated. Shit please don't notice it carls.

"You sure? You sound kinda off."

Gah…

"Yeah Im fine, don't worry."

I knew she knew that I wasn't fine, I mean come on! Didn't even bring up me missing iCarly. I decided instead of going to my house I'll head to Carls first. Going to have to start explaining sooner or later."

* * *

As I entered the lobby I was greeted with…umm quiet? I checked to see if Lewbert was there, sure enough he was.

"uhh hi."

I stumble on my words as I bolt towards the elevator. I figured he found out somehow and I wasn't in the mood for more pity.

While the elevator ascends I lean back against the wall processing what just went down. I'm an orphan now. Finally getting to my floor a single tear falls, which I quickly try to wipe away. I may be a loser and a nerd but I don't cry…like ever.

I go to the shay's door and raise my hand to knock, then I think why bother and let myself in.

A mixture of my words that somewhat resembled "Frork" I heard. I nodded as the Shay's and Sam came into view.

* * *

"Miss me?"

I ask, a smile forming for the first time that night. Fading quickly though I turn serious and walk towards Sam. Not in the mood for discussion I drag her towards the door and ask if she could pick my lock. Yep…I forgot that damn key still!

Surprised at my sudden burst of strength she only nods and I let go of her. I'm sure she's capable of walking herself...

"So?" she asks, jabbing a hair pin in the lock and within seconds sings the door open.

"So what?" I reply. Walking into the darkened apartment.

"Come on Benson, I know something's up…"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

* * *

I say, losing my courage to tell her the truth. I walk towards the door mom mentioned. I reach out and notice the sudden spike in temperature. I touch the handle only to feel searing heat and flinch away from it. I laugh nervously at Sam's stare and go to open it again when suddenly I hear them, those two bangs…

I shake it off and attempt to have another go at the drawer! Sam however comes over and grabs my hand and opens it.

I stare at her, then at the papers spread out in the drawer. I know hiding the truth is dumb, I mean it's going to come out sometime. But not now, not here…

"Thanks"

I mumble, grabbing the papers, which sure enough were adoption papers, and slammed the door shut.

I check the document again, bad mistake. The inensity started to build up as my eyes began to water.

"Lets go"

I grumble, quickly wiping my eyes as I turn off the light. She grabs me however, and pins me against the wall.

* * *

"Spill it Benson."

I look away, not wanting to admit my secret. I think of an excuse but its shot down when I stare into those icy blue orbs, slowly enticing me out of my torment.

A flashback of what happened the last time I missed a show whirls through my mind, and then my instincts give in. I lean into her, savoring the blonde beauty before me as I abruptly kiss her. She flinches at the sudden contact but relaxes soon enough. We begin to battle for control and sadly oxygen made me break off to catch my breath. I realize I can't hide my secret forever, and what a better time to tell than now?

I begin to blurt out what happened, eventually it forming one big slur.

I notice her confusion and I repeat it slower, praying she will understand this time. After all…its hard even..

I watch her expression, then show her the paper I had trouble getting at. I begin to explain the events. Strangely enough she doesn't interrupt, but listens intently until I get to that part. Practically pouncing on me we lip-lock once more and I smile.

**A/N: ahh I just had to throw some seddie in there :P** **Ill be updating every Thursday. (However, if I get several reviews Ill possibly upload sooner. Lets say 10 reviews..)**


End file.
